Vacation
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: Jack Decided to finally take a long needed vacation from the SGC. What didn't do is to tell Samantha Carter that he would be leaving for a indifferent time. Part of him wanted to tell her and another part of him new that if he told her she never let him leave
1. Chapter 1

The next morning the debriefing had just ended, and Sg1 and Sg2 were being instructed on their new missions.

General Hammond was pointing out destinations on a star map to Jack, Kawalsky, Daniel and Sam. "These planets, designated P3575 and P3A577, have been submitted by Captain Carter's team as possible destinations for your next mission. SG units 1 and 2 will operate concurrently."

Jack turned to Kawalsky, "You know, I'm kind of partial to P3575 if you don't mind taking P3A577."

"No, I'll take 577," Kawalsky joked.

"I'm not married to it," Jack continued.

"No, no it's-" Kawalsky said

"I want to be fair about it. How about we flip for it?" Jack interrupted.

"How about you go where I tell you? As far as I'm concerned-" Hammond started to say before he was cut off by the alarms as the Stargate started to activate.

"Inbound traveler! Repeat inbound traveler!" Davis said over the intercom.

"Damn, those Goa'uld are persistent," Kawalsky said.

"I think we pissed them off," Jack smirked.

"Closing the iris," Davis said.

"Alert! All defense teams stand by," Hammond barked as he turned to Davis. "Set the base auto destruct countdown at 3 minutes."

"We're not going anywhere as long as the Goa'uld keeps up these attacks." Kawalsky pointed out.

"They can't keep them up forever…. Can they?" Daniel asked as they all heard a few loud thuds against the iris.

"Once they realize our Gate's impenetrable they should just give up," Carter said hopefully.

"Part of me just wants to let them through. Give them the fight they're looking for," Kawalsky said as the Gate shut down.

"Radiation team, move in," Davis ordered.

"Well, there have got to be worse ways to go, I suppose," Jack said.

"You don't think the Goa'uld are sending people through, do you?" Daniel asked, concerned.

"Be like bugs on a windshield," Jack replied.

"Team reports all clear, sir," Davis said.

"All right, stand down from alert and abort the countdown," Hammond ordered as Kawalsky suddenly rubbed at the back of his neck, which Jack noticed.

"Kawalsky, what's the matter?" He asked.

"Headache, took a fistful of aspirin but nothing helps," Kawalsky replied.

"Get down to the infirmary. Get it checked out. Go on," Jack ordered.

"Sir, I think I'll do that," Kawalsky agreed and he turned to Hammond. "Sir, with your permission?"

"By all means, Major. I need you to lead your team to P3575," Hammond agreed.

"Inbound traveler! Inbound traveler!" Davis interrupted again.

"Reset the countdown. Here we go again. All defense teams remain in position," Hammond ordered.

"So this iris is gonna hold right?" Daniel asked.

"Pure titanium, less than three micrometers from the event horizon. It won't even allow matter to fully reintegrate," Carter explained.

"So this iris is gonna hold, right?" Jack repeated Daniel's question.

"If it doesn't, the failsafe device will detonate, this whole mountain will vaporize and there'll be nothing to worry about," the captain replied.

"Ah. Good, I feel much better," Jack said sarcastically.

Later that day Jack knocked on General Hammond's office.

"Come," Hammond called, prompting Jack to walk in.

"I can understand how Kawalsky feels," Hammond said. "This job gives me a headache too."

"Uh-huh. What's the bad news, General?" Jack asked.

"Not much for small talk, are you, Colonel?" Hammond asked.

"How was your weekend? Get any fishing in?" Jack played along.

"I'm rejecting your request to have Teal'c join SG-1," Hammond said. "Wasn't my choice. A Colonel Kennedy is en route from the Pentagon right now. He'll be asking your friends some questions."

"What kind of questions?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"What we're up against. Troop strength, technology, weaponry, basically anything that we can use against them," Hammond explained.

"I'd like to know the answers to those questions too, sir. But after they're done asking them…" Jack asked.

"There'll be more questions. Possible tests on both of them. After all Teal'c's carrying the larval form of a hostile, a very formidable enemy, inside his body, and Dr. Jackson has been off on another planet for over a year."

"What kind of tests are we talking about?" Jack asked.

"Maybe you haven't noticed Colonel, but Dr. Jackson has been exposed to all kinds of organisms and diseases we've never heard of and Teal'c is a member of the first alien species we've actually run into. You don't think that qualifies your friends as subjects of scientific interest?"

"Subjects?" Jack asked annoyed.

"They are what they are, Colonel," Hammond replied.

"With all due respect, Sir, I don't think they helped save the lives of my team so they could become a couple of damn guinea pigs for US military intelligence. We wouldn't have gotten out alive without either of them!" Jack said furiously.

"Back up, Colonel, they both switched sides once. Are you 100 percent positive they won't switch back?" Hammond asked.

"Yes, Sir," Jack said with conviction. "Teal'c switched sides because he couldn't stand the Goa'uld and Daniel because it was the only way he could think of to save our lives. He was willing to sacrifice his life, his freedom for us!"

"Well you are alone in that assertion. Colonel Kennedy arrives within the hour. I promise Teal'c and Dr. Jackson will be treated with dignity and respect for as long as they remains as guests of this facility. Beyond that, I can't promise a damn thing. Dismissed, Colonel," Hammond replied.

Jack walked into what had been designated as Teal'c quarters for the time being to find Teal'c and Daniel meditating.

"Hey, am I interrupting anything?" Jack asked kind of surprised to see the two of them in the same room.

"Yes," Teal'c answered simply.

"Teal'c is teaching me about his people," Daniel said as he opened his eyes.

"Why don't I come back?" Jack asked not wanting to interrupt.

"The people from Chulak and Abydos?" Teal'c asked.

"We sent the last of them through the Gate just before the Goa'uld started knocking at the door. We were lucky the Abydonians hadn't had a chance to bury the gate yet," Jack answered.

"Good," Daniel replied. He was glad that they would be safe from the Goa'uld.

"Thanks to you two. So how long do you think they'll keep it up?" Jack asked wondering how much longer the Goa'uld would keep trying to get through the gate.

"I am unsure. I would have believed they would have stopped hours ago," Teal'c replied. "Daniel Jackson, I believe that Apophis' interest in you is the explanation for this."

"I don't think that he's going to keep it up much longer," Daniel said. "One, maybe two more attempts. They have to realize pretty soon that they we have a way to block the gate."

"Am I a prisoner as well?" Teal'c asked.

"As well?" Jack asked, wondering whom else Teal'c was talking about.

"Um, yeah," Jack said reluctantly.

"I understand," Teal'c replied.

"We're not exactly living up to your expectations of us, are we? You see, Teal'c, we've been living alone in our little corner of the galaxy for a while and I think the people I work for just need to get to know you a little better. I mean your knowledge of the Goa'uld alone makes them a little curious," Jack explained.

"I will give that knowledge freely," Teal'c answered.

"Yeah, I know you will and we'll put it to good use," Jack promised.

"I will pledge my allegiance to this world," the Jaffa promised as Jack sat down beside them.

"I'm just not sure that's ever going to be enough for them to trust you. To be honest with you, I think they're scared of you, both of you," Jack said.

"I understand," Teal'c replied.

"I don't," Daniel interjected honestly. "What have I ever done to make them afraid of me?" He asked feeling confused.

"You figured out the Stargate in two weeks, when they couldn't figure it out after two years," Jack said. "You were just some nineteen year old man that came out of nowhere."

"I still don't understand," Teal'c added looking from one to other.

"They're afraid that if you were ever compromised, it would be the same as leaving the door wide open for the Goa'uld," the colonel replied.

"Oh," Teal'c replied, looking down.

"I don't believe that Teal'c," Jack said truthfully.

"Thanks," the big man said quietly. It hurt him to think that other people thought of him like that.

"You must be used to that by now, huh?" He knew that it would be easier to make Teal'c feel better after things had calmed down.

"I am a Jaffa. I have served as a warrior for your enemy. I have carried your enemy within me," Teal'c replied.

"Yeah, well it's kind of a human thing. We tend to be afraid of things we don't know," he explained.

"Why are you not afraid, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked curiously.

"Teal'c, I saw you stand up to a God. Refuse to kill, I saw you make that decision."

"Yes," Teal'c confirmed.

"In that moment I learned everything I needed to know to trust you."

"If I had killed you then, I would not be here now," Teal'c pointed out.

"Neither would I." Came the response.

"I will prove my allegiance, O'Neill," Teal'c promised.

"Teal'c, I sure wish you didn't have to, either of you," Jack said regretfully.

"When I do? You will show me this world?" Teal'c asked.

"Oh, you bet. Just not all at once though. It's big," Jack said as he left.

In the infirmary a doctor was shining a light into Kawalsky's eye.

"And these headaches, Major, they started when you came back from your last mission?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah and they've been getting worse," Kawalsky answered.

"Anybody else on the team experience these symptoms?" The doctor asked.

"No. Why?" Kawalsky asked.

"It could be a reaction to Gate travel," the doctor informed him.

"Look, Doc, just give me a horse pill for the pain, or something. It's a damn headache," Kawalsky said impatiently.

The doctor looked at the back of Kawalsky's neck and saw a lump. "What's this? You didn't notice this?"

"What? Notice what?" Kawalsky asked, concerned.

The lump suddenly moved up the man's neck and into his brain. "Arrghhhh!" he screamed as his eyes glowed and he grabbed the doctor by the throat.

"Major!" The doctor said in alarm before Kawalsky broke his neck.

"So the device should be on every planet we find. I studied the one on Abydos for months. It's sort of like a…" Daniel said.

"Telephone," Carter said.

"I like that," the young man smiled. "In order to get back home all you have to do is dial Earth. Which is… which is what we're here to talk about so... what is Major Kawalsky doing in the embarkation room?" Daniel asked in surprise as he looked down out of the window and saw Kawalsky standing on the ramp with his arms outstretched as if he were worshipping the Gate.

"Page Colonel O'Neill and General Hammond to the embarkation room, now!" Carter ordered as she and Daniel left to go to the Gate room.

In the Embarkation Room Jack and Hammond entered the room. Sam and Daniel were already standing behind Kawalsky on the ramp.

"Charlie?" Jack asked, not knowing what to expect.

"Kawalsky?" Daniel asked.

"Jack? What am I doing here?" Kawalsky asked, with seeming no memory of what had just happened.

A little while later in the infirmary Kawalsky was sitting on a bed while Jack went to find a doctor.

"Hey, we gotta a sick man here! Was the doctor here before?" Jack asked impatiently.

"I don't remember," Kawalsky said, still very confused as a doctor finally arrived.

"Sorry, Dr Nimzicki was supposed to be on call. Dr Warner, Chief Surgeon. What's the problem?" He asked.

"Headache," Kawalsky said simply.

"Little more than a headache, Doc. Just had a blackout," Jack added.

"Hmm. We'll do an MRI right away. See what's going on in there," Warner murmured as he and Jack walked out.

"Take care of him, Doc. We need him," Jack said.

In Hammond's, Office Kennedy and another woman walked out into the briefing room where Daniel and Hammond were waiting.

"Thank you," Kennedy told the two guards that escorted Teal'c into the room.

"Welcome, Teal'c. This is Colonel Kennedy," Hammond made the introductions.

"I'm extraordinarily pleased to meet you both," Kennedy said.

"Colonel Kennedy's job is to gather information, knowledge, about our potential enemies," Hammond explained.

"I offer my knowledge of the Goa'uld. I offer my skills as a warrior in defeating them. I pledge my honor and my life to this world," Teal'c said, standing up. "I'm a warrior, but I also offer my skills and knowledge freely as well."

"Well, thank you," Kennedy said with an unreadable expression.

"This is just an informal meeting you two," Hammond said. "Son, take a seat," he said to Teal'c.

"I have a lot of questions to ask so if there are no objections I'll just jump straight in. What can you tell us about the power source the Goa'uld use to power their weapons, ships?" Kennedy asked getting right into it.

"Nothing," Teal'c replied.

"I see," Kennedy said, clearly not pleased with the answer. "Do you yourself have an understanding of the physics behind the Stargate?"

"No," the Jaffa said.

"I see," Kennedy said again.

"Knowledge of Goa'uld magic is forbidden," Teal'c added as Jack walked up the stairs.

"It's not magic Teal'c," the Colonel interrupted. "They just want you to think that. Permission to barge in Sir?" Jack asked Hammond.

"Colonel O'Neill. I was hoping to meet you. Your mission report from Chulak made for the most engrossing analysis of my career," Kennedy said.

"Well thanks. What was your favorite part?" Jack asked, making it very obvious that he didn't want to hear the answer.

"Perhaps now is not the time, Colonel?" Hammond said.

"General, you know what I went and did? I told Teal'c how we all respect a person's rights in this country," Jack said.

"I assure you, there is nothing untoward taking place here, Colonel. Please, join us," Kennedy interrupted.

"Thank you. Hey, Teal'c," Jack said as he sat down.

"O'Neill," Teal'c responded.

"That's Teal'c with an apostrophe. T, E, A, L, apostrophe, C," Jack pointed out as the other colonel noted something down in the file in front of him.

"Colonel," Hammond warned.

"Yes, sir," Jack said, getting the message.

"Very well, Teal'c. What can you tell me about the Goa'uld?" Kennedy asked.

"They rule by force. Their numbers are very few but they are growing," the big man explained.

"How many worlds do they control?" Kennedy asked.

"Many hundreds. Perhaps more," Teal'c said.

"And should we expect to encounter these Goa'uld everywhere we go?" Kennedy asked as Jack mouthed to Hammond, 'we'.

"It is possible. But there are many more worlds the Goa'uld have no use for. On those worlds the people are abandoned and left to fend for themselves." Teal'c explained.

"Is there a leadership or Government with which we could negotiate a peace?" Kennedy asked.

"Some, like Apophis, are great Kings and rule over many worlds as their Gods, but they have no need for peace. If they could kill you, they would," Teal'c stated.

"Could they? They have spacecraft, right?" Kennedy asked, a little worried.

"Without a Stargate, such a journey would take many months, perhaps even years. It would take many vessels, many slave armies," Teal'c explained.

"We're not that much of a nuisance, just yet?" Jack wondered.

"Teal'c," Kennedy nodded at the man then switched to Daniel noticing that he wasn't saying very much.

"I've had a chance to look through your file," Kennedy said as he pulled out a large file folder.

"My file?" Daniel wondered. "I wasn't aware that I had a file."

"Yes, you have quite the impressive resume. You have three university doctorates, archeology, anthropology, and philology. That's very impressive for someone that's only now just twenty years old," Kennedy said as he stared at Daniel.

"I wasn't aware that what I did prior to going through the Stargate was relevant," the young man stated.

"How were you able to do that in such a small amount of time?" Kennedy asked ignoring his comment.

"Don't answer that, Daniel," Jack said, beginning to like Kennedy even less. "That isn't any of your business and it doesn't have anything to do with the mission." He stared pointedly at the colonel.

"I would advise you to answer the question, Dr. Jackson," Kennedy warned. "You could very easily be brought up on charges of treason."

"Whoa!" Jack said standing up. "The last time I checked Daniel was an American citizen!"

"Colonel O'Neill's right," Hammond interjected. "You have no right to arrest him for anything."

"Don't we?" Kennedy asked. "All of your mission reports stated that Dr. Jackson joined the Goa'uld."

"In exchange for our freedom!" Jack said getting angry. "He was going to sacrifice himself so that we could get away!"

"That may not be the way other people will see things," Kennedy warned.

"Jack, it's okay," Daniel said forestalling his argument. "I graduated high school at the age of 12 and I finished my last doctorate at the age of 17."

"That doesn't add up," Kennedy said pointedly. "How could you have got three doctorates in the span of five years?" He asked disbelievingly.

"I was studying for the three doctorates at the same time," Daniel replied.

"No one is that intelligent," Kennedy protested.

"If you check with my professors they'll confirm everything," Daniel said quietly. The meeting had quickly turned into an inquisition, something he was completely unprepared for.

"Fine," Kennedy said as he snapped the folder shut. In truth he had already talked to his professors, and they had nothing but praise for him. Some had even called him the most talented prodigy that they had ever heard of.

Kennedy knew that there was something else to it, but he just couldn't prove it. No one could have done that much in such a short amount of time.

"Are we finished?" Jack asked hopefully. He could easily tell that Daniel didn't want to be here.

"Not by a long shot, Colonel O'Neil," Kennedy denied.

"In your report you said that if you remained on…Chulak as Apophis captive everyone would be released?" He continued.

"Yes," Daniel said.

"Teal'c, have you ever heard of a Goa'uld taking a captive?" Kennedy asked.

"It is rare."

"And how many times has a Goa'uld taken a captive that was not a host?" Kennedy asked.

"To my knowledge it has never happened," Teal'c admitted.

"Would you care to explain that, Dr. Jackson?" Kennedy asked pointedly.

"I can't," Daniel replied, keeping his eyes glued to the table.

"Come on, you must have some idea. You spent the most amount of time with an actual Goa'uld," Kennedy demanded.

"I… I mean I hope," Daniel said as he looked up, tears clearly forming in his eyes. "That some part of my wife is still in there, that… she was able to control the Goa'uld." Daniel hoped.

"We're done," Jack said angrily as he got to his feet pulling Daniel up as well.

"No, we're not done yet!" Kennedy said angrily, getting to his feet as well. "If you leave this room you WILL be arrested for treason, Dr. Jackson."

"What do you want, Colonel Kennedy?" Daniel asked tiredly with a sigh.

"You're withholding information from us, Dr. Jackson. I want to know what that is," Kennedy demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Colonel," the young scholar replied. "May I please leave?"

"For now," Kennedy relented. "But this is not over, and I will have more questions for you. And Teal'c, one more thing before you goes. These slave armies, where do they come from?"

"There is a tale of a primitive world the Goa'uld discovered millennia ago. The Tau'ri. The first world where forms of this type first evolved. It is said the Goa'uld harvested among the primitives, some became Goa'uld hosts, others became Jaffa, and the rest were taken as slaves and seeded among the stars to serve them. But that world has been lost for centuries," Teal'c explained not looking at Kennedy as the colonel had so far acted without honor.

"Teal'c, beings of this form evolved here on Earth," Hammond explained.

"This world..?" Teal'c asked in surprise as he turned to face Hammond.

If our ancestors hadn't rebelled and buried the Stargate…" Hammond continued.

"You would not have become strong enough to challenge them," Teal'c finished.

"Then the galaxy is populated by the ancient people of Earth," Kennedy said in surprise.

"There could be millions by now," Hammond added.

"Then you are their greatest hope. And mine," Teal'c told him.

A while later Sam and Daniel got out of the elevator and walked down the hallway towards the control room.

"So I heard about what happened," Carter was referring to the meeting with Colonel Kennedy. She was very surprised to hear that Daniel wasn't allowed to go anywhere on the base anymore without an escort. She couldn't believe that he considered Daniel a security risk.

"Yeah, umm… I wasn't expecting that," Daniel replied.

"For what it's worth, Sg1 and Sg2 don't believe any of that stuff," Carter said.

"Thank you," he said gratefully.

"I'm gonna drop by the Control room. By the silence around here it seems as if the Goa'uld have finally given up. When was the last time you slept?" Carter asked.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully.

"Doesn't help when the whole base goes on alert every two hours," the captain agreed.

"No, it's not that, it's just that my mind races and I can't stop thinking about Sha're, where she is, what she's become," Daniel explained.

"But you can't stay awake forever," Carter pointed out.

"No, you're right. I'll try to get some sleep after the next briefing," he promised.

In the infirmary Dr Warner was looking at the MRI and saw something in Kawalsky's brain and wrapped around his spine.

"All right, we're done," Dr. Warner said as he got up and went to Kawalsky who was coming out of the machine. "Major Kawalsky? We're all done here but I'm taking you off active duty as of now. Major?" He asked.

Kawalsky turned to him and his eyes glowed before Warner hit the alarm.

The major walked through the corridors of the SGC, into the control room and flattened three technicians before Carter and Daniel walked in.

"Kawalsky, what the hell are you doing?" Carter asked as he went to the dialing keyboard and started dialing a gate address.

He grabbed her and threw her across the room before she had a chance to stop him.

"…Kawalsky?" Daniel asked as he tried to get closer to the major, keeping his hands up and trying to be as non-threatening as possible.

As Daniel took a few steps closer Sam got up and went for the microphone. "Close the blast doors. Emergency in the Control Room! Emergency in the Control Room!"

Kawalsky reached out quickly and grabbed Daniel as the alarm went off again. "Help me!" The major said in a Goa'uld voice.

"Kawalsky!" Jack yelled as he ran in.

The major turned to see Jack and backed away holding the young doctor as Jack followed them and ordered the SF's not to shoot. "Don't shoot! Don't shoot, don't shoot."

Kawalsky took Daniel into an elevator and pushed one of the buttons. Jack got there just as the doors closed.

"Kawalsky, can you hear me?" Daniel asked. "You're still in there, Charlie. Please you have to fight it."

The other man didn't say anything as he looked at Daniel for a long moment.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?" Daniel asked, seeing if the Goa'uld inside him would say anything. Kawalsky's eyes flashed again. "Kawalsky... what's going on? What are we doing here?" He asked clearly confused as the elevator doors opened.

As the doors opened Hammond was already there waiting with a group of SF's, joined shortly by Jack and Sam who had run down the stairs.

"Charlie, what the hell's going on?" Jack asked.

We need to get her you Carter to the infirmary," Kawalsky said.

Everyone was in the infirmary looking at Kawalsky's MRI as he lay strapped to a bed on his front. How did he get there?

"The parasite's wrapped around his spine," Dr. Warner explained.

"It's a... It's a Goa'uld. Probably an infant," Daniel said to the supine man. "We think that the reason it hasn't been able to take you over completely is it's not mature yet."

"It's what's causing your blackouts," Jack added.

"What are you saying? I got one of those parasites in me? Well how in the hell did that happen?" Kawalsky demanded.

"We were kind of hoping you could tell us. You didn't feel it happening?" Jack asked.

"No," Kawalsky replied.

"When was the first time you blacked out?" Daniel asked.

"I was here. We'd just come back through from Chulak. I thought it was just coming back through the Stargate. We were helping that kid, Casey was his name. It was a sharp… oh god, Jack. I thought I wrenched my neck. Anyway, Casey, he was all right, they took him out of there. Oh god, Jack, you gotta help me. You gotta get this thing out of me," Kawalsky pleaded.

"That's the plan," Jack said.

"I've taken Major Kawalsky off all pain medication to increase his alertness. It should increase his ability to resist," Warner said, off to the side with Hammond.

"When can you remove it?" The general demanded.

"It would be an extremely complex operation. The parasite has literally woven itself around his nervous system," the doctor explained.

"Can it be done or not?" Hammond asked.

"Without killing him, possibly. Without making him a quadriplegic, that's a whole different story," came the chilling reply.

"You just tell me who you need to assist. Anyone in the world. I'll have them here within 24 hours," Hammond promised.

"When I was out, did I hurt anybody?" Kawalsky asked.

"There's one man dead. A few more hurt," Jack replied.

"No one blames you for what happened," Daniel said.

"It's not your fault. It's that damn thing that's inside of you. Look, as soon as they know how to do it, they'll cut it out of you. Right now, you got to fight it," Jack said.

"I don't mind telling you, this is scaring me big time," Kawalsky said truthfully.

Kennedy and Hammond walked into Teal'c's room followed by Jack.

"Teal'c, stand and face this way please," Kennedy instructed.

"What is the emergency? They would not tell me," Teal'c asked.

"That's none of your concern now," Kennedy snapped.

"Kawalsky's become infected with a Goa'uld," Jack spoke up.

"And you wish to see if I still carry the Goa'uld within me?" Teal'c asked.

"Yes, now, please," Kennedy ordered.

Teal'c unzipped his top, forcing the larva to come out.

"God, I hate those things. Have you seen enough?" Jack asked the other colonel as the Goa'uld went back in.

"You understand we had to look and see?" Kennedy asked.

"What are its demands?" Teal'c ignored him. He had seen enough of the man to know that he had no honor.

"So far it's only managed to rear its butt ugly head whenever Kawalsky blacks out. But it's already killed a man," Jack explained.

"Then there will be a struggle for the host body. It must have sought a host in desperation before it was mature," Teal'c realized.

"We intend to remove it before that happens," Hammond declared.

"It will kill the host if you try. Once it is one with the host, it is capable of killing him." Teal'c said.

"So, what do we do?" Jack wondered.

In the Infirmary Kawalsky was struggling on the bed as Hammond, Teal'c and Jack walked in.

"Charlie, we got General Hammond for you," Jack said.

"General, please. You gotta tell them to do something. The pain is too much," Kawalsky pleaded.

"We are, Major. You just have to hold on," Hammond promised,

"Now don't you give me that good soldier crap, General? You order them to cut this damn thing out of me!" He demanded.

"Teal'c says if they do that you might die," Jack warned

"I don't care!" Kawalsky shouted.

"Look, Charlie. They want to talk to it," Jack explained.

"What! What the hell is there to talk about?!" Kawalsky demanded.

"We must offer it life to save yours," Teal'c answered

"No! No! I want you to kill it!" Kawalsky demanded.

"We must talk to the Goa'uld within you," the Jaffa insisted.

"Jack, please help me, Jack!" Kawalsky pleaded.

"Charlie, just let them do their job will ya?" Jack asked, hoping that there would be a way to save his friend.

"No! Don't let them do this, Jack! I want you to kill it!" Kawalsky said desperately.

"His heart rate just doubled," Warner warned.

"Kill it! Kill it! Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!" Kawalsky shouted before he suddenly reared up.

"Nemes Kree! I won't speak to the traitor," Kawalsky said to Teal'c.

"You are in no position to make demands. I have a proposition." Hammond stepped in.

"Release me now or I will destroy you!" Kawalsky ignored Hammond.

"If you leave this man's body, we will allow you to live and send you back through the Stargate in your natural form," the general offered.

"This body is mine! And I will leave with the boy!" Kawalsky demanded.

"Dr. Jackson will not be going anywhere with you and if you are unwilling to leave we will be forced to surgically…" Hammond said before Kawalsky ripped his arm out of the restraint, trying to grab Daniel.

"Teal'c! Hold him!" Jack shouted before Kawalsky could reach Jackson who took a few steps back.

"Release me now or I will destroy you!" Kawalsky threatened.

"Do not attempt to escape!" Hammond shouted.

"I command you!" Kawalsky warned.

"We will open fire! Colonel, stand aside!" Hammond ordered Jack.

"Release me now!" Kawalsky said before he suddenly looked up. "Don't shoot!"

"Don't shoot!" Jack said, realizing that it was Kawalsky again.

"Hold your fire!" Hammond ordered.

"Oh, oh God!" Kawalsky said, realizing what he had almost done. "God, Jack I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Kawalsky," Jack said as he moved beside him again. "It wasn't your fault, it wasn't you."

"Dr Warner? I want to know the minute that godforsaken thing can be taken out if my officer. Is that clear?" Hammond said, having heard enough.

"Yes, sir," Warner agreed.

In the briefing room Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Daniel, Warner and Kennedy were already seated waiting for General Hammond to walk in.

"As you were people. In light of the day's events, Colonel Kennedy has chosen to make certain recommendations to my superiors that I want to share with all of you. Colonel Kennedy?" Hammond said as he took his seat.

"I know that many of you have served with Major Kawalsky so please forgive me if what I am about to suggest appears in any way callous. But I believe the surgical removal of the parasite may be a mistake," Kennedy started.

"General, this is a waste of time Kawalsky does not have," Jack said impatiently.

"Dr Warner, what are the Major Kawalsky's chances of surviving this procedure?" Kennedy asked.

"10 to 12 at most." Dr. Warner said. He had never done an operation that was this dangerous before.

"And the parasite? It is an intelligent being after all, isn't it, Colonel? I believe I first read that in your report," Kennedy asked.

"The parasite itself would not survive the procedure," Dr. Warner stated.

"So, we're faced with destroying one life in the hopeless attempt to save another. You see the ethical dilemma?" Kennedy asked, trying to bring morality into the equation.

"No, I don't," Jack said simply.

"My team and I are completely prepared to perform the procedure, sir. We'll do our best," Dr Warner promised.

"Of course you will, Doctor. Please don't misunderstand. We all wish the invading parasite in the Major Kawalsky's body could be safely removed. The facts are the facts," Kennedy pointed out.

"I'm sorry, what was your point?" Carter asked.

"If we proceed with this operation, Major Kawalsky will have died in vain," Kennedy said.

"And if we do nothing Kawalsky will remain a slave in his own body until the day he dies," Daniel spoke up.

Kennedy glared at Daniel before he spoke. "These infant Goa'uld, they're so young, so fragile in their larval state that they require a... I'm sorry what was it you called yourself?" Kennedy spoke to Teal'c."

"Jaffa," Teal'c said, taking offense to Kennedy's tone.

"For want of a better translation, a what? Incubator? How is it they are so intelligent?" Kennedy asked.

"A Goa'uld is born with all the knowledge of all Goa'uld that came before it," Teal'c explained.

"Genetic memory," Daniel said. "That means they're born evil."

"Yes," Kennedy agreed. "All the knowledge of the Goa'uld. I just want you all to think on that before we just throw it away. Imagine the good we could do with that."

"I've thought about it. You thought about it? I think we've all thought about it. Any more thinking to be done?" Jack snapped angrily.

"Colonel," Hammond warned.

"Imagine if we could convince that Goa'uld to share that knowledge," Kennedy persisted.

"A Goa'uld would not willingly share," Teal'c pointed out.

"Teal'c is right. To them, we're nothing. Less than nothing, I mean think about it, they've taken on the roles of our ancient gods. What does that tell you?" Daniel asked, trying to get his point across to Kennedy.

"Well I wouldn't say that," Kennedy said angrily. "That was the second Goa'uld to take an interest in you Dr. Jackson, and what it tells me is that you're hiding something from the rest of us! That cock and bull story you told us about your wife isn't going to fly! I want an explanation now!"

Daniel flinched at his tone, his words stinging. "I don't know," he said softly as he glued his eyes to the table.

"You don't know?" Kennedy asked in a deceptively mild tone "For someone that supposedly has three PhD's that's a very stupid lie!"

"DON'T call him stupid again!" Jack said shooting out of his chair. He was ready to kill that punk, Colonel or not.

"All right," Kennedy said knowing when to back down as he raised his hands. "What if we just studied it? How much could we learn from that? What if we just faced up to the fact that the Major Kawalsky's slim chances of survival and realize that the greatest enemy mankind may ever face has just been delivered right to our doorstep. Even if we let it return through the Stargate as a gesture of good faith. How much could…?"

"Just what kind of an officer are you, Colonel?!" Hammond interrupted. "First off as long as there is a snowball's chance in hell that my officer will come out of this procedure alive, we'll go ahead with it, and second you will never speak to Dr. Jackson in that tone again."

"With respect, General, I feel I should take this to my superiors," Kennedy said.

"Me, I'll probably just call the President and get approval right from the horse's mouth. But sure, you go right ahead, Colonel. Talk to your superiors. In the meantime people, let's get the job done," Hammond said as he left with a nod to a grateful Daniel.

Hammond, Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c were watching from the observation room above the operating room as SF's with masks and gloves on guarded the operating room.

"I've held back on the use of anesthetic until it can be administered to both patient and creature simultaneously. Major Kawalsky, we're going to begin the operation," Dr. Warner said.

"I want to say something. General Hammond, sir," Kawalsky said.

"I'm here, son," Hammond said through the microphone.

"If this doesn't work, I want you to give the order. I want to wake up as me or not at all," Kawalsky said.

"You have my word, son," the general promised.

"All right. Start the clock. I'm making the first incision. Separating the primary ganglia attaching the parasite to the spinal cord now. It's coming away more easily than I'd hoped. Must be the anesthetic," Dr. Warner reported as he begun the operation.

"At least it's going well," Carter observed.

"If we can reverse what's happened to the Major, then there's still a chance for Sha're," Daniel said hopefully.

"The ganglia are still constricting periodically. Obviously there still seems to be some sign of life in this symbiote. I don't know how. Scissors," Dr. Warner ordered the nurse.

"There are thin filaments extending up and into the brain. I'm going to sever them," he said just as Kawalsky started to seize.

"Hold him still!" Warner ordered.

"What's happening?" Hammond asked, concerned.

"I don't know sir; I don't think it was anything I did. I'd like to proceed?" Warner asked.

"How much longer?" Hammond said.

"Almost there. Almost. I'm taking it out now. I think we did it. Close it for me," Warner said as he removed the symbiote.

"Well done, everyone," Hammond commended.

Later in the Infirmary Kawalsky was waking up.

"That's right, Dorothy. It was all a dream," Jack said with a smile.

"Can you move your fingers? Toes?" Warner asked.

"Congratulations, Major, you've already exceeded my wildest expectations," he said happily as Kawalsky did as he requested.

"Thirsty," the patient said.

Jack got him a drink. "Here. Easy, big fella. You're not drinking for two any more."

"I made it," Kawalsky said happily.

"See, I told you. Piece of cake." Jack said.

Colonel Kennedy walked into Hammond's office. "I heard the operation was a complete success, sir. Congratulations. And I have my orders to return to Langley."

"Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out," Hammond said without even looking up.

"With Teal'c and Dr Jackson, sir. I have their travel orders as well," Kennedy added.

"You do realize without Teal'c co operation in finding an anesthetic the operation wouldn't have been a success? I think we owe him something for that," Hammond pointed out. "I'm well aware of the threat, Colonel. This facility is the front line. It's the reason this command exists. We just go about things differently around here." Hammond said.

"I see. Well, I'll make the transport arrangements in the morning." Kennedy left.

"You do that," Hammond said.

In the Infirmary Jack and Daniel were visiting Kawalsky.

"Anyway, Colonel Kennedy's probably gonna want to take it with him," Daniel said relieved. The sooner it was gone the better he would feel.

"Are you talking about that thing that was in my head?" Kawalsky asked.

"Daniel's afraid of them, said they were born evil," Jack pointed out.

"You have no idea," Daniel said with a shiver. "They remember everything of the Goa'uld before them. All of the knowledge and memories of their hosts, how could they not be corrupted by that?"

" Daniel's right," Kawalsky agreed. "Those things are down right evil, they'd kill their own mothers given a chance."

"Hey, I just heard. They're shipping you and Teal'c out to Langley." Sam said as she walked in.

"What?" Jack asked.

"What for?" Daniel wondered.

"Study. That's Kennedy's word," Carter said, hating what was happening to her friends.

"Right. Like damn lab rats. Apparently Kennedy's ethics are selective," Jack said as he and Carter left to try and stop Teal'c and Daniel from being shipped off.

"Listen, in case they can't talk him out of it, I'd like a minute alone with you and Teal'c before they ship you out," Kawalsky asked.

"I'll try," Sam said, but I won't be able to promise you anything.

A few minutes later Teal'c was brought down to see Kawalsky.

"Hey, come on over here. Let me shake hands with the man who helped save my life," Kawalsky said as they shook hands.

"I'd like a minute alone with my friends. I'll make it an order; does that make you feel better?" Kawalsky said as he looked at the guards.

The guards looked at each other before shrugging and leaving the room.

Kawalsky looked away and then looked back. His eyes glowed again and he grabbed Teal'c by the throat.

"Jaffa! What they removed was merely a dead husk. I had already become one with the host. I give you this chance: Serve me and you may live," Kawalsky demanded.

"I will not," Teal'c refused trying to break the Goa'ulds grip.

"Then die," Kawalsky said as he strangled Teal'c.

Davis was able to sound the alarm before Kawalsky had a chance to knock Him down. Then he dialed the gate Address to Chulak.

Kawalsky set the auto destruct and lowered the blast doors then made his way to the Gate room as the door shut behind them to make sure that SGC Security couldn't follow.

The Gate was engaged, but Teal'c had already arrived in the Gate room before Kwalskey did. Teal'c was standing in the way.

"Jaffa! Kal Shak!" Kawalsky shouted.

"You cannot pass," Teal'c said. "Are you alright Daniel Jackson?"

"I'm okay, Teal'c," Daniel said. He was scared but the Goa'uld hadn't done anything to hurt him yet.

Jack and Hammond having heard the alarm rushed into the control room.

"What's going on?" Jack asked seeing Davis on the floor.

"He set the co-ordinates for Chulak," Davis said picking himself up.

Kawalsky let go of Daniel and ran up the ramp to Teal'c.

"He set the auto destruct sequence on the failsafe," Hammond realized.

"How'd he get the code?" Jack wondered.

"I don't know but I need two ranking officers to override it and you're it," Hammond said as they both input their codes.

Teal'c grabbed Kawalsky's face and pushed him off towards the wormhole. He pushed him through and then pulled him back out half way.

"All right that did it. Open the blast doors," Jack said as the autodestruct turned off, the doors opened and they could see Teal'c holding Kawalsky near the wormhole.

Teal'c was doing his best to hold back Kawalsky but part of his arm was inside the wormhole with him.

Jack ran up to Teal'c side, pulling him further away from the wormhole.

"Teal'c! Hold him there!" Jack ordered over the microphone when part of Kawalsky's head was halfway into the event horizon. "Shut it down! Now!"

The Gate shut down and Teal'c let him go. Jack ran in and up the ramp in time to see a small piece of the Goa'uld drop out of Kawalsky's head and shrivel up.

"He was your friend," Teal'c said.

"My friend died on the table," Jack replied. "Are you okay Teal'c?"

"I'm okay." Teal'c replied.

Later Hammond was in his office and he was finishing a phone call. "Oh absolutely. That's good to hear. Oh anytime, sir, you just come on down, we'd be glad to have you. Well hell, sir, he's right here, why don't you tell him yourself? I'm sure he'd like to hear it from you," he said as Kennedy walked in.

"Yes," Kennedy answered the phone "Mr. President?" He asked in surprise. "Are you sure, sir...? With all due respect, sir I don't think you were fully apprised of the risks… What about Dr. Jackson, sir? He's a huge security risk… Yes, sir, I'm sure that she'd be valuable in the field… but, sir we have to study him, find out what his connection is to the Goa'uld… I understand, sir," Kennedy finally said as he hung up the phone with a glare directed at Hammond before spinning on his heel and leaving.

"Colonel O'Neill, are SG-1 and Dr. Jackson ready to ship out?" Hammond asked.

The president had agreed that Teal'c would do the most good at Stargate Command, but had also made it clear that he wasn't officially a member of Sg-1 or the Stargate program, and his participation would be decided on a mission-by-mission basis.

"We are, sir," Jack agreed.

"Then you have a go for a standard recon mission on P3575," Hammond replied.

"Yes, sir," Jack said.

"The MALP reports conditions on the planet are favorable," Carter said.

Jack looked across at his team. "Well?" He said before they walked through the Gate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Leaving For a Vacation without telling Sam

Jack went to General Hammond and turn in his final Vacation release now as well for his retirement papers too. Without saying anything to Sam

"Head for his truck now, Jack wondered if he made a big mistake not telling Sam about leaving the SGC for good"

Thought for a minute about the decision of a lifetime, and then keep walking towards his truck. Knowing that he shouldn't leave the base, and knowing he should wait for Carter to show up. So that he could tell her in person.

"But it had been too late not known she was standing not almost close behind him. That she is able to reach out and touch is shoulder with her hand."

"Colonel what the hell is going on?" Daniel tells me you leaving the SGC for good. Why are you doing this? I thought you like staying on at the SGC now."

"Damint Sam, I have my reason for leaving. Some reasons that you never come to understand ever." So let me put this to you in words you can understand very clearly now."

"Which are that I spent most of my life in the Military now and I was retired after I came back for this first Abydos mission? He myself a promise to that I never no matter what tell anyone that Daniel was on Abydos ever and for good reason. But I knew some day I am asked to come back to the SGC for that reason. To make matters worse, it's because of this Daniel lost his wife Sha're and for that reason as well he should have never uncovered the Stargate on Abydos.

"So if you can't understand this Carter then I guess you'll never understand how I truly feel ever." With that Jack got in his truck and drove off.

Heading for Hammond's office and knowing that it would be a long shot. To try and see if he could explain to her why the Jack did this in the first place now."

Knocking on the Hammonds office door Sam waits until he said to come into her."

"Major Carter, what can I do for you now?"

"I like to know why then you let Him just walk out and leave the SGC after everything SG-1 has been through together now as well for all the missions we been on."

"Know how you feel Major, but there is nothing I can do about this now. Jack has made up his mind and you know as well as I do how stubborn he can be when he wants to be and to this end, unless you're able to talk him out of this I am sorry. But there is nothing I can do."

Major I know you're just as not happy with this as I am, but Colonel O'Neill has now made his final decision about retirement. He thinks it's the best for everyone here on the base and I not going to try to stop him from leaving. In fact, if he wants to leave the SGC that it his choice. All I can do is wish him luck on whatever he plans to do after leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Finding out Jack Left without saying good by to Sam

Sam comes back tot he SGC and finds out that O'Neill left with out anything such as a good bye or word to her now.

"Sam comes back from an off world mission after three long days with Sg-12." Not seeing Colonel O'Neill standing in there with Janet, Daniel, Teal'c and Hammond."

Looking around to see if he is standing out of the way or is just late in coming to see her back."

"Looking at Daniel then to Janet and then at Teal'c who seems to now be looking away from her."

"What's wrong and where is Colonel O'Neill now." she asked."

"Sam I think you should go with Janet and let her checks you out now before we tell you what are going on." Daniel said.

"I want to know what is going on right now, Daniel."

"I'm not going any where until some one tells me what the hell is going on here."

Listen Major you can either go peacefully with Janet to get checked out or I can have to you taken infirmary now by the guard's. The choice is yours"

Fine but I want to know sooner then later what is going on here or You will never hear the end of this at all do you under stand me all of you.

Major don't you dare talk to anyone of use this way ever again or your going to be brought up on charges? Do you understand?

If you want it that way then find I will have you Sir brought up on charges as well for threating me before. So this goes too ways now. You bring me up on charges and I will be doing the same as well for charges against you sir and that is well for you Janet to.

"What, Sam why?"

Your all will have your time in court soon here or you tell me now what is going on. Right this minute.

"Sam we can't. We promised Jack that we won't tell anyone and that means you as well to."

"What why would he do this to me." S She started to break down in tears and Janet could see how much this hurt her in side now."

"Sam look Jack asked all of use to not say a word to anyone and he asked me to not tell you either. Made me promise him this." Look I know you wanted to see him after you got back from the mission. But he couldn't wait any longer now."

"Did leave you a letter and said that you should read it or that if you're not up to it that I should red it for you. He said that the letter would tell you everything and what is going on now with him."

**Letter to Samantha Carter**

Dear Sam,

I love you so much and not wanting to hurt you or see anything happen to you ever again. I have written this letter to tell you how I feel right now. You may not under stand it now or what I have done. But in time with Janet, Teal'c and Daniel's help you'll come to understand how much you really mean to me.

"I know you're probably upset or even agree now at them all for not telling you sooner. I know it my fault that they are doing this to you. But the truth is told I have decided that either retiring or asking for a new posting is better then seeing you suffer and knowing that your suffering is because of me."

But the worsted is still to come in the letter which is that Janet by my asking has been doing test on you Sam and you're wondering why. Well your going to need to sit down for this part and that is your pregnant Sam. It's a long story for this part.

Janet can tell you the rest if you want her to or you can read more of this letter knowing that I am gone for good and left the SGC for every.

**Asking Janet about the test O'Neill is talking about**

'Janet what is he talking about test you did on me."

'Listen you remember that time you got hurt off world and Colonel cared you in his arms through the gate and into the Infirmary that day?'

Well truth be told you was more then hurt you are pregnant Sam and Colonel O'Neil blames him self for not being to protect you and be by your side when this happen to you.

What? You crazy Janet? I not pregnant at all.

"Sam yes you are and I have the test results to prove it."

Let me see the test results now Janet please.

"See Sam your eight weeks a long. But not showing yes and your caring triplets as well in you."

"Is this why he left because he felt sorry for this happing to me and that by sorry he was not able to be there to save me or protect me Janet?"

"Yes, Sam that is why."

So can you tell me where he went to now please? I want to let him know this is not his fault at all now. As well I love him Janet and I know that he loves me. Please tell me where he is.

"Sam my friend he doesn't live in Colorado any more now."

He move out of state and in fact I don't think he lives in the US any more now. Janet said.

Chapter 2

What Janet?

"I need to know why he left the SGC and if he me and him will ever be together or not?"

Please Janet if there is something you're not telling me. I need to know what that is he told you." I love Jack and need to find him for both uses.

"Sam, I promised him I never say anything to you or anyone else. But if you're so determined to find the guy you love then I tell you." He left the SGC for the fear of you being hurt by him and that you never feel the same way he felt for you.

Sam, don't take this the wrong way. But I think in his own way his trying to protect you from something.

Janet I just got back from buying a lot of sex dresses and clothes to show off in front of him here. I am going to go find him and demand why he left use more tot he point me.

Chapter 3

Finally found him and shows up at the place in a trench coat on and wearing some very tight jeans that made her ass so sexy.

"Jack open the door to see Sam wearing so very tight jean that made her ass so sexy and bra that pushed her large d breast straight out in front making her look like a hooker standing in the door way."

"Sam um wow I never thought to see you at all try to find me or show up looking like this." I mean it's just not like you to show off in front of me like this at all. By the way what the hell are you doing here now?

"Janet, told me why you left and said to me your left so that you could protect me from something?" So I like to know what the hell was so important that you left just to keep me safe."

I have been recalled to Iraq now. I been ordered to head up my old unit that left me behind enemy lines and go back in to find out what happen to them."

"This was the reason I left for one. The second reason was you made it clear to me that I never am able to have in my life. Even if we loved one another. So I resigned and left."

"Still standing the door way looking the way she was smiling and moaning a little now. Then reach out and pulsed her pining her against the wall next to the door and shutting it hard." holding her in place as he reach down and placed his hard between he legs pushing in and up."

"Jack, she moaned. Please don't do this. Please stop."

"Not listening to her as he kept rubbing his hand hard between her legs making her wet."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Part 1

Sam is still dripping wet. She is at the mercy of Jack and is willing to do anything to keep him for leaving on his deployment to Iraq

He was lying on top of her as he'd push harder again deep inside her. Sam was feeling the size of his cock thrusting so hard in her. As her walls kept closing tightly around his cock each time.

"He could see that her eyes wear shut tightly as well she had been biting her up lip to stop her self for screaming in pain and moaning so loud now." But the pain from inside her and the pain of O'Neill still thrusting hard in to her were more then she could take.

For the first time, "Carter realized that she had never been treated in this way before." She now started to understand why men are so mean and rough to woman like her. Carter started not understand why she couldn't move her arms or legs now. When she opened her eyes and looked down at her legs. Then realized that Jack had tied them to the bed as well for her arms to.

"Jack what are you doing here?" she asked him

"You told me you like it when men treat you rough and tied you down to there bed. So this is what you wanted and you're going to get what you want. But not in the way you had hoped for." He said smiles when a grip on his face.

Next thing she new was that he reached down and started to rip her clothes off her one pick at a time and teasing her.

"Dam it, Jack stop teasing me and just get on with it." I know you want to just rip all my clothes off my body so hard telling him. I also know you want to hurt me and see me scream and moan in pain like you have never seen me before.

Oh Sam you sure know how to take the fun out of for- play now here. I mean if that is what you want ok. But be for warned that once this happens there is no saying you not want this at all.

Fine then, she says. If that is how you're going to be and the way you want it done.

Jack reach down hard and ripped roughly all of Sam's clothes off her body so hard she screamed in pain as she felt the clothes hurt her as they came off each time.

Looking at her knowing her body was red and in so much pain now. He finally said to her. I have something to show you know.

"Turning to pick up the remote that was setting on the dresser next to her. He turning on the TV to show Sam that she wasn't the only woman that she now has done this to."

Sam looked at the screen in dies belief now as she saw that Janet was in the same way she was now spread eagle on a bed in his home. She looked up at him asking why you doing this to use.

The two of you have been nothing but a pain in my side ever sense you two showed up at the SGC now. First you are rude and not following my orders on the mission and now she treats me like a child in the Medical area. I thought it was time for the two of you to learn what it means to obey orders and follow them here. Plus know one is going to here from either of you for a long time.


End file.
